Drew Pickles and the Propaganda of Squidward's Head
'''Drew Pickles and the Propaganda of Squidward's Head '''is a swell film by BarneyBunchEntertaiment and RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Productions that aired on the RMDH Channel. It focuses on Drew Pickles and the Barney Bunch as they try to nuke Squidward's head to obtain a rare mineral called "Homotainium". However, Fatty Bear and the Humongous Bunch try to do it before Drew can. This is the 1st movie to feature Squidward's gay clone, Squidcox Testicles. Plot It was another average day for Squidward, as he gets his lawnchair and relaxes. However, his peace is interrupted as he sees SpongeBob and Patrick play on the Atari 2600. They dislike the E.T game, and they throw it out the window on to Squidward's head, which starts to mysteriously glow. Meanwhile in Drewland, Drew Pickles has ordered a crystal dialdo to put in his huge collection of dildus. The mailman comes in to give Drew the package, as Drew threatens to speed rape the mailman if he gets the order wrong. The mailman says that the order is right, then leaves. Drew starts to open the package with a horny look on his face. To his horror, the mailman..... go the order wrong! Instead of a crystal dialdo, he got a complete guide to the SpongeBob universe. Enraged, Drew wants to rape the mailman so hard in the bum-bum that it will bleed rainbows. However, Drew accepts the SpongeBob guide as he starts to jack off to all the swell male characters and tear out pages with female characters. As he got to the Squidward page, Drew discovered that Squidie's head contains a mineral called "Homotainium". Whoever uses it will have a mastadonic boner for a whole month! So Drew gathered the Barney Bunch as they headed for Bikini Bottom. Little do they know that Fatty Bear of the Humongous Bunch was spying on them. They went into the water (and Elmo drowned) towards SpongeBob's town, with the Humongous Bunch in pursuit. As they got there, the Barney Bunch went to the Krusty Krab to see if Squidward was there. He wasn't. Soon they encountered the Humongous Bunch underwater, in which case, both gay groups shattered the 4th Wall. Drew managed to rape the hell out of Fatty Bear and his group, as they went to Squidward's house. There, Squidcox was visiting his straight, but lonely relative. It was the perfect time to strike. Drew and the Barney Bunch got all sorts of gay butt bombs to nuke Squidward's head, but they only got a portion of it with the rest was on Sqiudcox, who had more powerful Homotanium. They soon took Squidcox as the portion of Squidward's head grew back. In Drewland, the Barney bunch were very happy with Squidcox's Homotanium, as they had a swell boner sword fight! Characters *Drew Pickles- The gayest man in the universe and the main protagonist. He wants to obtain the Homotanium from Squidward's head. *Barney- The gay purple dinosaur and Drew's boyfriend. *Elmo- The furry red Muppet from Sesame Street and the resident butt monkey. *Dick the Clown- Ronald McDonald's strange brother/relative/cousin. *Fatty Bear- The leader of the Humongous Bunch and the main antagonist. He wants to get the Homotainium before Drew does. *Putt-Putt- Fatty Bear's gay car. *Squidward Tentacles- A straight octopus who's head contains the secrets of Homotainium. *Squidcox Testicles- Squidward's gay clone who's head is rich with Homotanium. Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Movies Category:Insanity Category:Barney Bunch Related